Dhammapada Verse 392 - Sariputtatthera Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verse 392 - Sariputtatthera Vatthu' Yamha dhammam vijaneyya sammasambuddhadesitam sakkaccam tam namasseyya aggihuttamva brahmano. ---- Verse 392: If from somebody one should learn the Teaching of the Buddha, he should respectfully pay homage to that teacher, as a brahmin worships the sacrificial fire. ---- The Story of Thera Sariputta While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verse (392) of this book, with reference to the Venerable Sariputta. The Venerable Sariputta was born of brahmin parents of Upatissa village; that was why he was named Upatissa. His mother was Sari. His very close friend was Kolita, another brahmin youth, son of Moggali. Both the youths were searching for the right doctrine, which would lead them to liberation from the round of rebirths, and both of them had a great desire to enter a religious Order. First, they went to Sancaya, but they were not satisfied with his teaching. Then they wandered all over Jambudipa looking for a teacher who would show them the way to the Deathless, but their search was fruitless. After some time, they parted company but with the understanding that the one who found the true dhamma first should inform the other. About that time, the Buddha arrived at Rajagaha with a company of bhikkhus, including Thera Assaji, one of the group of the first Five Bhikkhus (Pancavaggis). While Thera Assaji was on an alms-round, Upatissa saw the thera and was very much impressed by his noble countenance. So Upatissa respectfully approached the thera and asked who his teacher was, what doctrine his teacher taught, and also briefly to explain the doctrine to him. Thera Assaji then told Upatissa about the arising of the Buddha and about his sojourn at the Veluvana monastery in Rajagaha. The thera also quoted a short stanza connected with the Four Noble Truths. The verse runs thus: Ye dhamma hetuppa bhava tesam hetum tathagato aha tesanca yo nirodho evam vadi maha samano. It means: The Tathagata has declared the cause and also the cessation of all phenomena which arise from a cause. This is the doctrine held by the Great Samana. When the verse was only half-way through, Upatissa attained Sotapatti Fruition. As promised, Upatissa went to his friend Kolita to inform him that he had found the true dhamma. Then the two friends, accompanied by two hundred and fifty followers, went to the Buddha who was then at Rajagaha. When they arrived at the Veluvana monastery, they asked permission to enter the Buddhist Order, and both Upatissa and Kolita, together with their two hundred and fifty followers, were admitted as bhikkhus. Upatissa, son of Sari, and Kolita, son of Moggali, then came to be known as Sariputta and Moggallana. Soon after their admission to the Order, the Buddha expounded to them a dhamma and the two hundred and fifty bhikkhus attained arahatship; but Moggallana and Sariputta attained arahatship only at the end of seven days and fifteen days respectively. The reason for the delay in their attainment of arahatship was that they had made a wish for Chief Discipleship, which required much more striving to achieve perfection. The Venerable Sariputta always remembered that he had been able to meet the Buddha and attain the Deathless through the Venerable Assaji. So, he always paid obeisance in the direction where his teacher was and he always went to bed with his head lying in the same direction. Other bhikkhus who were staying with him at the Jetavana monastery misinterpreted his actions and said to the Buddha, "Venerable Sir! The Venerable Sariputta still worships the various directions, viz., the East, the South, the West, the North, the Nadir and the Zenith, as he has done before as a brahmin youth; it seems as if he has not yet given up his old beliefs." The Buddha sent for the Venerable Sariputta and Sariputta explained to the Buddha that he was only paying obeisance to his teacher, the Venerable Assaji, and that he was not worshipping the various directions. The Buddha was satisfied with the explanation given by the Venerable Sariputta and said to the other bhikkhus, "Bhikkhus! The Venerable Sariputta was not worshipping the various directions; he was only paying obeisance to his teacher and benefactor, through whom he had attained the Deathless. It is quite right and proper for him to pay homage to such a teacher." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 392: If from somebody one should learn the Teaching of the Buddha, he should respectfully pay homage to that teacher, as a brahmin worships the sacrificial fire. ----